I'll Be There
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: After a night of drunken sex with Puckerman, Santana was blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Although he wasn't the father Santana had wanted for her child he did his best but the gaps in their relationship is where Rachel fit in. (Horrible summary. Trust me the drabble is better)


_Disclaimer: This is my first strictly Pezberry drabble. I do accept requests so if yo'd like to read more like this just write a review and I'll get right on it. I will also be taking requests for Quinntana & Puckleberry._

"Mami." Olivia said as she shook Santana "Wake up."

Santana stirred in her sleep as the little girl continued to shake her arm. She sat up quickly "Okay, baby. I'm up"

Olivia pulled at her pajama shirt some more "No, you have to get up and get dressed now! I'm going to miss my first day of ballet, ahora!"

Santana sat up and brushed the fair skinned girl's hair back "Okay, mija I'm up." She said once more "Where is mama?" she asked the 5 year old as she stood up.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and pulled Santana up "I don't know but we have to go, mami come on!"

Santana sighed and got up "Okay, but I still think we should find Mama first."

"I'm right here." Rachel said as she walked into their bedroom and handed Santana a cup of coffee.

Santana took a sip "Thank you, Rach."

"Good, mama you're here so now we can go." Olivia said as she tried to walk past Rachel out of the door.

She caught her quickly by her collar and pulled her back "Not so fast Livi bear, we've got to get dressed, do our hair and eat breakfast."

Olivia groaned "No, mom. There's no time for breakfast, I'm gonna be late."

Santana chuckled "You are such a drama queen." She said as she picked the girl up "Ballet doesn't start until 9:30, it's 8:30 you've got an entire hour."

"Which gives you plenty of time to eat breakfast."

Olivia pouted as Santana put her down "Now go brush your teeth." She said as she patted her butt gently.

Rachel chuckled as she rubbed her rear and walked out of the bedroom "Still can't believe Noah Puckerman helped me make that little cutie." Santana said as she took another sip of coffee

"Is he gonna be there today?" Rachel asked nonchalantly

Santana shrugged "Who knows. He said he would try to make it; it is his week to keep her so I would expect him to. It would make Liv happy."

Rachel nodded. Santana and Puck had to keep a close relationship with one another since they had a child together so she understood but he still made her blood boil. He'd always been involved in Olivia's life but not to the extent that Rachel had. Since the day she was born Rachel was more of a parent to the girl the Puck had ever been. She knew Noah loved his daughter and would do anything for her but it was as if his disgust and vengeance towards Santana meant more than their daughter's happiness. That meant that he would avoid coming around as much unless he was picking her up for the weekend and when he was around he would always make sure to have some sleazy woman with him to make Santana jealous which would in turn cause Santana to go "All Lima Heights" on him in front of everybody. It was a mess when those two got together.

Rachel rubbed her arm reassuringly "Are you gonna be okay?"

Santana nodded "I'll be fine, today is about Olivia and I'm going to try my hardest to keep it that way."

Rachel took Santana's hand into her own and kissed it gently.

…

"Mami!" Olivia called from the bar that she stood at "Mami, look!" She called to Santana again.

Santana gave her a thumbs up "Good job, Mija." She said as she sat down next to Rachel on a wooden bench.

"She's doing so well." Rachel said as she admired the tiny little dancer.

"She is, that's my little Bumble Bee."

The little girl watched her dance instructor, the passion burning bright in her eyes. She'd wanted to join ballet since she could walk. She'd always shown a passion for the art and being that she was five now she was finally able to join a beginner's class. Being around Santana all of the time she of course knew all of the positions and motions so she seemed so much more advanced than the other little girls around her.

"Did you talk to Puck?"

Santana sighed "Yeah, he said he was on his way."

Rachel rubbed her leg gently as they continued to watch Olivia from the bench they were seated on. Time went by and still Puck was nowhere to be found. Once the practice was over and Madame Reign had dismissed the girls Olivia skipped over to her two mothers' happily. She ran over to Rachel who picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"You did so good Livi Bear!" She said as she poked her sides.

"I'm so proud of you." Santana said with a smile.

Olivia nodded and looked around the room before looking back at Santana with a disappointed look on her face "Is daddy here?" she asked hopeful

"No, Bumble bee. He said he was on his way."

Olivia pouted and looked down at his hands "He's probably with Jessica. She makes him miss everything." She said sadly.

Santana held her chin up "I'm sorry, Mija. I really don't know what to say."

"Why can't daddy just find one girl to be with, a really nice girl?"

"Because sometime it's hard, baby."

"It wasn't hard for you, you found mama and she never misses anything. She's always at all of my birthday parties and plays at school. She never lets me down." Olivia said as she lay back against Rachel's chest "She's a better daddy than daddy is."

Rachel kissed her hair gently and pulled her tighter into her body. Santana observed the two of them. She didn't want to encourage Olivia to talk about her father that way because although he was a dead beat he was still her dad but she was right. Rachel had laid a tremendous hand in helping raise Olivia even before they'd realized that they were in love with one another Rachel had always been there. Santana had to thank Puck for getting her drunk that one night and helping her conceive her child but that was the only thing she could give him credit for. The rest of her condolences went out to Rachel.

"Well sometimes people get really lucky and they find their soul mate easily and sometimes other people have to look for theirs. Maybe daddy is still searching for his but all that matters is that no matter how many times he lets you down me and mama will always be here for you."

She smiled at her mom "I know." She said sweetly


End file.
